


Unwarranted

by Dxlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, happy birthday kristen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione told Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen Mallory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristen+Mallory).



They were still teenagers when the wizarding world collasped into itself. They hadn't even learned all the spells necessary to pass their OWLS when they were at the Battle of Hogwarts. But they survived. Not all of them but Hermione and Harry were amongst the ones that did. Unfortunately, three years later brought about a different kind of battle altogether.

"What do you mean you love him, what about Ron?"

"What about Ronald? He and I ended things almost as soon as they started, we were incompatibe Harry and you know it."

"After all we've been through?"

"Yes, in fact because of what we went through. Have you not heard of the condition Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Oh, so our entire basis of friendship is solely due to mental and physical abuse?!"

"Not all of it, no but a lot of it and don't you dare say it is not."

"I cannot believe you Hermione! I mean are you even listening to yourself?!"

"You've no idea how many times I've had this conversation in my head, each time worse than the one before. I just, I just need to know that you'll take the time to understand and hopefully..."

"Hopefully what? Accept that you are in love with Draco Malfoy? Never."

"God, you of all people should under...nevermind! I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione grabs for her bag still slung across the back of her chair, reaching for a ten pound note to pay their bill of two forgotten Earl Greys.

"Hermione wait." Harry's hand is wrapped around her wrist faster than she can slip away and he tugs. "I just...I need to...I don't know. This is....how long?"

Hermione eyes his hand still wrapped around her wrist and he takes it as his cue to let go.

"Please, enlighten me to...how and when this happened because I know this wasn't overnight."

"Of course it didn't. We've been together a little over six years."

"That would mean..."

"Yes." Hermione smiles softly. "I don't know how it happened but it did. Slowly. Since first year really but we didn't, we couldn't until maybe somewhere between Voldermort's rise to power and horcrux hunting."

"Those letters, were they from Malfoy? The ones you always had on you when we were on the run?"

Hermione nods. She reaches for her tea but stops short, letting her hand sit on top the table.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Harry's voice is a calm rage, sounding much like the sixth year that decided to take on the world by himself.

"No, just a ring. It belonged to his mother, he wanted me to have it." Hermione refuses to move her hand but she can feel the burn of Harry's eyes on the emerald stone.

"Is it love?"

"Yes." Says Hermione without a second thought. She had called Harry three days before after having learned he was in town. She asked that they meet at their favorite muggle coffee shop, somewhere public where magic would not be an option. Now she feels that meeting at the Leaky Cauldron would have sufficed, she could at least cast a warming spell to keep the chill at bay.

"Ginny left me."

"Again?" Hermione's gasps. Harry simply nods but looks away at a passing bus. His expression is blank, as if what she'd just told him didn't actually phase him.

"I knew about you and Malfoy, I just...I don't know what I thought. I just assumed it wouldn't last." He shrugs.

Hermione knows Harry has more to tell but she won't force it out of him. She openly stares at the man sitting across from her, her best friend, her only friend really. Sure Hermione had coworkers at the Ministry whom she went out for drinks and social events and obviously she had Draco but Harry was her one true friend. Ron turned into a disaster, damn ginger wouldn't even pick up a phone to say hello to her anymore. Heartbreak will do that.

"She left a letter this time, detailing how trapped she felt being with someone like me. She said she was an amazing witch but no one would ever see it as she was too hidden beneath my shadow."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Harry finally turns back to her, his green eyes flickering in the waning light of the afternoon's sun. It was supposed to rain soon but this was London and when wasn't it? "I guess I yelled at you beacause I am jealous."

"Harry."

"I know it's childish but you're such an amazing woman Hermione and anyone would be lucky to have you and here you are with Draco Malfoy, the boy who was supposed to kill Dumbledore but couldn't."

"That's because he has a heart larger than anyone assumed of him." Hermione smiles despite herself. "It wasn't love at first sight but we have a connection unlike anything either of us has experienced and we try. We try exceptionally hard to make the other one happy."

Harry can no longer hold back the grin that forms on his face. Hermione is happy, her cheeks are rosey, her lips full, her eyes bright. The last time he'd seen her like this was when she was able to salvage books from the wreackage at Hogwarts.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry prompts unbelievingly.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione nods.


End file.
